Tiny footsteps And stability
by Moony's Karma
Summary: family fluff its set after Ed gets back from Shamballayes i know he dosnt really come backits his family with none other than Roy Mustang and the hostility and the moments of joy in the MustangElric household. Yaoi RoyEd WinryAl RizaHavoc fluffy XD
1. bringing home baby

Hi yah im a fan of fmaily fluff as i like to call it XD well yah i dont know weather to contenue this or not...?

**Pairing:**Roy/ed duh  
**warning: **yaoi? lol**  
Disclaimer: **im not funny enough to put something good here so ill just say **i.do.not.own.**

* * *

Edward quietly padded down the stairs of his two story home he shared with his husband(well kinda because they couldn't really get married but oh well) Holding a small warm squishy thing Or better known as his son. The couple had adopted the baby a little over a week ago he wasn't even two weeks old yet his eyes which were currently closed where a pretty blue and his hair a tuft of black.The blond haired man had the baby in his arms. It was about two o clock in the mustang-elric household and Roy was down stairs and Ed was tired and the baby was awake. So this resulted with Roy who was reading by the fire being interrupted by a gurgle and a small bundle being pushed into his arms followed by the uneven steps and grumbling of the elder Elric walking up the stairs and back to his sanctuarybedroom.

The black haired man sat up and looked at the baby the baby in reply gurgled. Roy raised an eyebrow at the child "what?" he smiled.It had been about a year since the Ed had gotten home from Shamballa So that made him about 25 and Roy about 32(a/n not so shure here). The talk about kids had always been incredibly uncomfortable for the two but now it really wasn't. The baby had just come home he was born prematurely and had been in the hospital for a while.Tomorrow he would take the baby to work and introduce him to his friends. The cover story was that the baby was Roy's son when he and Edward had moved in with each other he told everyone (other than friends) that he had settled down with a 'wife'. So the baby was there son.

Work had been fine Ed was now a colonel and Roy was now a general one step till he was Fuhrer. Ed was stuck with paper work but sense he worked a desk job so Roy had an excuse to so to speak 'dump the baby on him'. Not that Ed minded the baby it was just he was tired.Edward had insisted on having and original name for the baby. So they named him Nick Meas Mustang-Elric but the last part was mostly left off.

Things had been falling into place Winry and Al lived in central with their twins one and a half year old daughters Carlece(shar-le-se) and Anna.Havoc And Riza had had gotten married and had taken in Elyesa when her mother died(a/n sorry but it has to be this way for the plot in later chapters). Everything was going great when Roy heard a loud noise followed by a scream which woke up Nick who started screaming too."damn it damn it damn it" Roy cursed how perfect this life turned out to be.

* * *

Yep thats it for now 


	2. Chapter 2

**Yep updated yeah...? for tyciee you will gat the burning book question soon enough c: **

* * *

**Moments **

Roy Mustang sat lazily under a tree in his own front yard enjoying the light November breeze. The wind lightly tossed his dark ebony locks. He sighed smiling silently. He heard a wine come from his home followed by a grumble and the thud of the front door opening.

"Roy dear" sarcasm laced his loves voice "fire" that word always made him laugh in this type of situation His son was learning alchemy oh what a joy for him and Edward (not the sarcasm) he had a habit of lighting Ed's books on fire so of course this was funny to him.

"Sorry babe" Roy slid past ed who was fuming in the doorway.

"Sorry my ass" he grumbled.

"how many did he burn this time Roy questioned

"Not as many as the first time but still" Ed sighed

* * *

_ XXxXflashbackXxXx_

_ Edward sucked in a breath of air letting it filter through him for a second before he turned to scream for his wonderful husband. Their son had done the worst thing any one and a half year old boy could do. He burned ten of eds books needless to say there was going to be trouble!_

"_ROY get your flamey ass in here" Ed bellowed forgetting that their one and a half year old son was sitting in a charred pile of books giggling to himself. Roy approached with caution slightly scared of what Edward could do to him his last punishment was no sex for two weeks and no Ed hadn't caved in poor Roy but that's a totally different story. He came into their library to see his son Nick sitting happily in a pile of books. Roy laughed and laughed till he could breathe._

"_how'd he do that?" he asked looking at ed who was glaring at him _

"_I don't know but he's done it" Ed replied Roy laughed more "fine make fun of me no sex for two weeks"(I guess it wasn't another story after all)_

_ -End flashback-_

* * *

Roy laughed at the memory smiling he walked over picking up the baby hugging him then heading upstairs to give him a bath leaving a fuming Edward to clean up the charred remains of the books. Then he put the kid down for a nap the blacked haired man made his way down stairs to see Edward throwing out the last bit of the ashes a long black streak smudged his face. He looked tired Roy pulled the shorter blonde into a hug.

"These are the moments I love" He whispered to Ed.

"The ones where there is substantial fire damage?" he replied.

"Nope the ones where everything is as it should be."

"You call flaming books 'normal'? Yah tell me when you-"he was cut off be Roy's lips soft on his own.

"Shut up" he smiled.

* * *

Yah? any good reviw?? plz??? 


End file.
